El Verdadero Amor
by nuriagomez
Summary: Eustace Strych decide vengarse y lo ace y Cindy queda muy dolida porque Eustace Strych HACE QUE Jimmy desconfie de ella con su amigo de Cindy y Jimmy le dice monton de insultos y en ese momento ella termian con Jimmy pero tambien descubre que es una bruja y derrota a Eustace Strych CON SUS PODERES MAGICOS DE BRUJA pero al año siguiente ella tiene que ser una superheroina Grachi


Eustace Strych decidio vengarse de Jimmy Neutron por aberlo puesto en ridiculo y por derrotarlo estubo planeando algo que nadie se imaginaria, en ese momento Jimmy y Cindy ya eran novios estaban muy felices por el momento, en la mansion

Eustace: hoy es el dia que comenzara mi plan para vengarme de Jimmy Neutron

En ese dia era el baile del colegio del 4 grado de secundaria de Jimmy, Cindy, y muchos mas...

En la casa de Cindy, Libbi habia llegado para que las se fueran juntas

Libbi: wou Cindy de ves divina

Cindy: tu tambien (Cindy daba bueltas con su bestido que le encantaba, lo que Cindy y Libbi no sabian que Jimmy, Sheen y Carl las estaban espiando desde la casa de Jimmy)

En la casa de Jimmy

Jimmy: no puedo creer que Cindy este mas bonita que nunca

Sheen: y Libbi tambien

Carl: hay ya vamos hal baile, pueden dejar de comer pan en frente de los pobres

Jimmy, Carl y Sheen se fueron al baile a las 8:30 y Cindy y Libbi a las 9:00 cuando las dos llegaron todos los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que bonita estaba Cindy, las dos se dirigen a donde estaban Carl, Sheen y Libbi

Cindy y Libbi: ola chicos

Jimmy: ola Cindy que bonita te ves

Cindy: si lo se y tu te ves muy bien por eso somos novios tenemos los mismos gustos no...

Jimmy: si claro

Sheen: pero Libbi y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos y nos queremos

Libbi: si todos lo sabes Sheen pero esque Cindy y Jimmy siempre n tenido los mismos gustos

Carl: ojala yo tubiera pareja

Cindy: y del colegio quien te gusta

Carl: Lola...

Libbi: perfecto Cindy vamos

Cindy: vamos

Sheen: a donde van?...

Libbi: ya lo veras...

Cindy y Libbi se hacercan donde esta Lola y le dicen lo que Carl les dijo a ella y ella acepto ser la pareja de Carl y fueron donde estaban los chicos

Cindy: bueno Jimmy, Sheen y Libbi creo que devemos de ir a otro lugar para que Carl y Lola hablen mejor

Todos se fueron y dejaron a Lola y a Carl para que hablaran juntos, en el esenario

Director: bueno se ve que disfrutan la fiesta, una de nuestras mejores alumnas va a cantarnos algo y enserio les digo que canta hermoso, Cindy Vortex

Cindy: ola a todos hoy voy a cantar una cancion que yo la hice se llama Mke it shine

Here I am

Once again

Felling lost but now and then

I breath it in

To let it go

And you don't know where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You bust in the moment

You disappear

(Chorus)

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your living

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

(Shine)

Reaching high

Felling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I'd like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know

(Chorus)

Every one can tell you how

When it's all said and done

(Oh woah oh)

And harder times will change your mind

And make you want to run

(Oh woah oh)

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breath the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

En la puerta de entrada del baile aparece un chico muy atractivo que se acerca a Cindy cuando esta bajando las escaleras del escenario

Niko: ola Cindy me recuerdaz

Cindylo habraza: Niko como olvidarme de mi chiquibeyby

Al oir eso Jimmy se enoja

Jimmy: Cindy...

Cindy: que?...

Niko: chiquibeyby creo que se refiere porque me abrazastes y porque nos decimos chiquibeyby

Cindy: aaahhh... solo por eso

Jimmy: como que solo por eso..., Cindy mejor vamos a otro lugar que este no es el lugar para discutir

Cindy: okey chau chiquibeyby

En las afueras de la escuela

Jimmy: Cindy que te pasa porque actuas asi

Cindy: Jimmy no tienes nada que preocuparte nosotros somos la pareja mas bonita y nada nos va a separar, mira yo le digo chiquibeyby a Niko porque eso es para mi

Jimmy: no te entiendo

Cindy: mira yo le digo haci porque Niko me salvo la vida cuando me fui de viaje a la selva abia una boa que casi me come pero Niko me salvo y de cariño yo le digo chiquibeyby

Jimmy: pero Cindy a mi no me cae bien el te ve con otros ojos

Cindy: claro que no mira si yo le gustara el me lo ubiera dicho, ademas Jimmy Neutron esta celoso, esta celoso, esta celoso...

Jimmy: claro que no

Cindy: a bueno no estas celoso entonces voy a hablar con mi chiquibeyby

Jimmy: estabien si estoy celoso es porque no quiero que me dejes

Cindy: nunca te voy a dejar bueno para ahorita ya habra terminado el baile nos tenemos que ir

Jimmy: si vamos te acompaño a tu casa

Cindy: en realidad no puedes por una cosa no le agradas a mi mama

Jimmy: si tienes razon entonces chau

Cindy: chau

A la mañana siguiente en la casa de Cindy

Niko: chiquibeyby te acompaño a la escuela, claro si tu novio no se molesta

Cindy: claro que no vamos

En la escuela cuando Cindy entro con Niko todos se sorprendieron que Cindy andara con un chico tan guapo si Jimmy era su novio

Todos murmuraban: wou que hermoso y guapo es ese chico con el que Cindy esta esos murmuros llegaron a Jimmy por Sheen y Carl

Sheen: Jimmy losiento parece que Cindy ya no te quiere

Jimmy: porque dices eso

Carl: porque anda con un chico y lo llama chiquibeyby

Jimmy: queeeeeeee...

Jimmy se dirigio a buscar a Cindy y a Niko hasta que los encontro

Jimmy: oieme tu Niko Cindy es mi novio no la tuya

Niko: tu crees que yo quiero estar con Cindy claro que no ellla para mi es como mi hermana no estaria de novio con mi hermana

Cindy: Jimmy eso yo ya te lo dije y ahun no entiendes sabes aveces sueles ser molestoso

Todos los dias siguieron hasi asta que paso un mes y Jimmy ya no soportava mas y tenia planeado decirle a Cindy que si preferia a Niko o al el, pero depronto le llego un video a Jimmy por su correo electronico antes de ir a su cita con Cindy vio ese video, donde en ese video salia Niko y Cindy besandose la cual era falsa

Niko: chiquibeyby a ti no te gusta ese genio sabelotodo o si

Cindy: claro que ademas me da asco cuando lo beos no se comparan a los tuyos solo estuve con el porque decian que haciamos bonita pareia y desde que anduve con el todos me admiran solo por eso estoy con el porque osino el dia que me dijo para ser novios le ubiera tirado un elado ensima

Niko: ya sabia que una chica tan linda como tu no saldria con ese genio presumido

Termino el video y Jimmy tenia ganas de matar a Niko y a Cindy , Jimmy se dirigio al parque donde se encontrava Cindy esperandolo

Jimmy: que te pasa porque me mientes diciendo que no tienes nada con Niko si en realidad los dos son novios a escondidas

Cindy: no se de que me hablas

Jimmy: no te agas la finjida yo se muy bien que tu estas con Niko mientras que estas con migo Cindy nunca crey odiarte mas de lo que te estoy odiando ahorita

Cindy: sabes que tus palabras me duelen

Jimmy: que finjida eres no lo puedo creer siempre vivi con una venda en mis ojos que nunca vi como eras realmente

Cindy: Neutron mira sabes que piensa lo que quieras pero yo te voy a demostrar mi inocensia y cuando eso suceda ya nunca mas voy a volver a verte

Jimmy: cuando sucedera eso nunca

Cindy se fue enojada a su casa llorando, mientras que en la casa de Jimmy

Jimmy: tengo que botar todas las cosas que me la agan recordar a Cindy, para mi Cindy Vortex nunca existio

En la casa de Cindy

Cindy: no puedo creer que me culpe de eso pero le voy a demostrar que es mentira ese video

Suena el telefono

Cindy: alo

T.: alo si estoy hablando con Cindy Vortex

Cindy: si ella habla quien es

T: yo soy el famoso productor Jorge Gauma te vi cuando cantastes en esa fiesta de tu escuela y pienso que serias la indicada para cantar en los platinium musicar worls del proximo año que serias el quince de diciembre que te parece

Cindy: enserio

T: claro pero quisiera que vengas de una vez a Hollywood para que agas una actuacion en una serie que dices aceptas

Cindy: claro pero cuando tendria que salir para Hollywood

T: seria la proxima semana el domingo estas deacuerdo

Cindy: si claro

T: bueno te llamo cuando ya te envie tu pasaporte okey chau

Cindy: chau

Cindy: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh..., no lo puedo creer me voy a Hollywood estoy tan emocionada si me voy a Hollywood tendre la oportunidad de apartarme del tarado de Neutron

A la mañana siguiente tocan el timbre

Libbi: Cindy ya me entere lo que paso con Jimmy

Cindy: Libbi te juro que no fui yo no se quien iso ese video falso

Libbi: claro que te creo tu serias incapas de eso desde que teniamos 4 años te a gustado Neutron

Cindy: si pero lo voy a olvidar no con Niko sino hiendo a Hollywood

Libbi: que te vas de Retroville

Cindy: si me voy el productor famoso Jorge Guama me escucho cantar en el baile escolar y me ofrecio que cantara en los platinium musical worls del proximo año y que grabara una serie

Libbi: enserio hay amiga deves de estar super contenta

Cindy: siiiiii... peor en este momento quisiera que ubiera un pastel de fresa en la mesa (Cindy señalo la mesa y aparecio el pastel)

Libbi: Cindy mira hay un pastel de fresa como tu lo deseastes

Cindy: no lo puedo creer que es lo que ise

Libbi: Cindy cuando dijistes eso salio una rayo de luz rosada de tu dedo, haber di otra cosa

Cindy: haber bruja con dientes con sabor a mandaria que esa flor se conbierta en gallina (salio un rayo rosa del dedo de Cindy y la flor se convirtio en gallino)

Libbi: no lo puedo creer, haber regresalo en su forma normal

Cindy: trompa de elefante que la flor este como antes

Libbi: Cindy eres magica

Depronto aparecio un umo y Cindy ya no estava en su habitacion, en una cueba

Cindy: donde estoy?...

Haparecieron 3 mujeres con aspecto de bruja

Priscilla: tranquila mira nosotras solos Priscilla, Iris y Atena

Iris: somos las brujas de este consejo de brujas

Atena: aqui traemos a las brujas que nacieron en la tierra cuando se dan cuenta de sus poderes magicos

Piscilla: verras las brujas que nacen en la tierra tienen la posibilidad de ser la elejida

Iris: osea de ser la bruja mas poderosa de todo el universo

Atena: ademas de ti solo hay dos brujas se llaman Mia y Matilda y de considensia tambien son de Retroville

Priscilla: mira ellas son lentes sin contestar que aparescan las chicas aca

Aparecieron Mia y Matilda

Cindy: Betyy?...

Mia: hay si ya se me llamo Mia

Cindy: pero que haces asi

Atena: asi son los atuendos que una bruja debe de usar aca en ciudad encantada

Cindy: esperen un rato en donde estoy?...

Matilda: en Ciudad encantada de Miami

Cindy: y dicen que yo pueda ser la elejida esa cosa

Mia: claro que ella no es yo soy la elegida...

Matilda: tranquila Cindy Mia aveces se altera, esta loco, porque quiere ser la elegida

Cindy: Matilda y que tenmos que hacer aca

Isis: tienen que hacerse la prueba para ver quien de ustedes es la elegida

Cindy: y como sabes que son 3 brujas

Atena: la profesia lo dijo que tres brujas trairan paz y amor al planeta tierra

Priscilla: a y por sierto en la realidad de las brujas te llamas Grachi, Graciela pero te dicen Grachi

Iris: Bueno en unos minutos volvemos conversen

Grachi: y adonde se vam Mati te puedo decir Mati noo.

Matilda: claro a y se estan iendo a traer los ejercisios fisicos que tenemos que pasar para saber si alguna de nosotras somos la elegida

Grachi: y como cuanto tiempor va a durar esto

Mia: durara 6 dias

Grachi: quee...,(Grachi esta llamando con su celular a Libbi)

Matilda: Grachi no intestes llamar aqui no hay señal

En la casa de Jimmy

Sheen: Jimmy no creo que debas creer en lo que esta en ese video

Jimmy: los vi besandose y todavia insultando y burlandose de mi

Carl: pero estas seguro que es un video limpio

Jimmy: no lo se

Sheen: entonces hay la oportunidad que sea falso ese video

Carl: porque no lo analizas con Goodar

Jimmy: ya esta bien si quieren ver que es verdad ese video, Goodar ven analiza este video

Pasaron 5 minutos

Carl: mira Jimmy ya termino de analizarse

Jimmy: salio que...

Sheen: sabia ese video es falso...

Jimmy: no puedo lo puedo creer, que estupido soy todo lo que le dije a Cindy, hay quien me engaño asiiiiiiiiiii...

Tocan la puerta y chicos bajan para habrirla

Libbi: Jimmy tienes que ayudarle Cindy desaparecio

Los chico: que?...

Jimmy: como que desaparecio, seguro para no volverme a ver

Libbi: porque ella me conto que se iba a Hollywod la proxima semana

Sheen: wuo pero no crees que ya se habra ido

Libbi: no porque ella y yo estavamos en su habitacion y depronto deseo que ubiera un pastes pero lo iso con rima y aparecio un pastel y despues iso quie una flor se convirtiera en gallina y despues la volvio a la normalidad y despues paso un humo y cuandos e fue el humo Cindy ya no estava

Carl: pero no crees que lo habras alucinado

Jimmy: para estar mas seguros vamos a mi laboratorio para analizarte si dices la verdad

En el laboratorio de Jimmy termino de analizarse si Libbi decia la verdad

Sheen: miren aparecio algo

Carl: Libbi esta diciendo la verdad asta hay un video

Jimmy: entonces donde puede estar Cindy

Todos se fueron a buscar en la ciudad a Cindy, anochecio y todos se fueron a sus casas pasaron los dias y seguian buscando a Cindy, ya era Martes y se habian cumplido los 6 dias, en la cueva

Atena: ya tenemos los resultados de quien

Iris: es la elegida es...

Priscilla: Grachi

Mia: eso es imposible si yo soy la elegida tengo mas poderes que cualquier bruja

Matilda: Mia calmate no seras la elegida pero eres bruja onquesea

Grachi: ademas yo no pedi ser la elegida, ahori si ya me puedo ir

Iris: sip hasta luego y despues las llamaremos

En Retroville, en el Candy Bar, hantes de que Cindy viniera

Jimmy: no puedo creer donde estara Cindy

Libbi: nisiquiera me a llamado...

Sheen: creo que defrente se fue a Hollywood

Carl: hoigan miran hay robots ¡Corran por sus vidas!...

Los robots se llevaron a Libbi, Carl, Sheen y Jimmy a la mancion de Eustace Strych

Eustace Strych: vay, vaya, vaya

Todos: ¡Eustace Strych...!

Eustace Strych: estaves ya no esta sus amigos extraterestres para salvarlos

Jimmy: tu tienes a Cindy dime donde esta

Eustace Strych: en realidad nose yo nada mas envie a Niko para que los separara y que insultaras a Cindy y verte sufrir

Jimmy: entonces tu enviastes el video

Eustace Strych: claro que si sabes estabes ya no te voy hacer jugar juegos ni nada defrente te voy a tirar mi ultra rallo megatrono

Jimmy: no puede ser ese rallo tiene mas potencia de lo que tu tienes de plata

Eustace Strych: haci es pero tendran que sperar hasta mañana porque esto para cargar demora un dia, asi que hasta mañana se van a quedar aca hasta mañana

Cuando regresa Cindy entra a su abitacion y se echa a dormir al siguiente dia y por la ventana ve a Goodar desesperado

Cindy: Goodar que te pasa

Goodar( por su pantallita escribe ): Eustace Strych se llevo a Jimmy, Libbi, Sheen y Carl, el fue quien envio ese video por el cual Jimmy y tu terminaron, y tambien fue el quien envio a Niko para que pelearan, tienes que salvarlos

Cindy: no te preocupes Goodaar hoy mas que nunca tengo el poder con el que puedo vencer a Eustace Strych, hay que ir a su guarida

Goodar trajo el deslizador de Jimmy para que ella fuera a la mansion, mientras tanto en la mansion de Eustace Strych

Eustace Strych: ya falta tansolo 3 minutos para que los destrulla alfin

Cindy aparece ropiendo en techo de la mansion: eso si yo lo permito Eustace Strych

Todos: Cindy...

Libbi: Cindy donde estabas

Cindy: no es momento de hablar de eso ahora Libbi

Eustace Strych: wou parece que alfin aparecio tu amorcito Neutron

Cindy: yo ya no voy a volver hacer su novia nunca mas

Jimmy: Cindy escuchame

Cindy: no es el momento de discutir eso

Eustace Strych: claro que no es el momento es el momento indicado alfin voy a elimarlos ahora que Cindy esta todos estamos completas ahora si todos veran como yo Eustace Strych extermino al niño genio Jimmy Neutron

Eustace Strych ensendio el ultra rayo megatron y el rallo se dirigia a Jimmy pero Cindy actuo rapido y con el rayo de su poder magico de bruja apunto al rayo, el ultra rayo megatron estaba ganando al poder de Cindy pero ella no podia perder.

Cindy: no puedo perder soy la elegida

Depronto los ojos de Cindy se Pusieron de color Rojo y el poder de Cindy gano y destruyo el rallo

Cindy: lo logre yo soy la elegida

Libbi: amiga que fue ese rayo que tenias en tu dedo

Cindy: a eso solo era mi poder de bruja

Jimmy: Cindy devemos de hablar

Cindy: yo no tengo que hablar nada con tigo querias la verdad hay la tenias

Sheen: y porque te fuistes tanto tiempo

Cindy: a porque las brujas del consejo mis guardinas me llevaron por 6 dias a conprovar si yo era la elegida

Carl: a y nos enteramos que vas a ir a Hollywood

Cindy: a si es sierto, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Libbi: que te pasa Cindy

Cindy: hoy era el dia en que em iva a Hollywood ya me tengo que ir

Atena: no es nesesario que te vallas Cindy

Cindy: brujas que hacen aca con Mia y Matilda

Iris: teniamos que venir a recogerte Mia Matilda si quieren pueden soltarse por un momento mientras hablamos con Cindy

Jimmy: Betty eres tu?...

Mia: Si soy yo y qe bueno que te das cuenta como soy

Libbi: ya sabia que tenias mal gusto

Priscilla: Cindy ya desiframos el mensaje de la profesia

Cindy: hay que bien y porque no puedo ir a Hollywood

Atena: eso lo hablaremos en la cueva pero por cuanto tiempo 1 hora nada mas

Cindy: esta bien vamos a la cueva

En la cueva

Iris: hay que borrarles la memoria a tus amigos Grachi

Grachi: porque ellos no van a decir nada

Mia: hay Grachi no recuerdaz que Neutron es un Genio puede sacarte un pelo y con ese pelo tiene tu ADN para sacar las celulas de bruja y las puede vender

Grachi: el no haria eso

Matilda: losiento Grachi pero nadie puede saber que somos brujas es una ley

Grachi: peroooooo...

Priscilla: nada de peros ahora miren ustedes van a ser superheroinas como castigo

Las 3: que...

Atena: en primera porque Matilda con sus poderes compro toda la ropa del mundo mia amenaso a Hollywood diciendo que ella era mas poderosa que todos y Grachi tu arriesgastes tus poderes

Matilda: osea pero ser super heroina es super habrurrido

Grachi: ademas yo tengo que estar en Hollywood

Iris: pues losiento Matilda va ser superheroina en China y Japon, Mia en Hollywood y tu Grachi en Retroville

Grachi: que... pero yo no me puedo ir a Hollywood en vez de Mia

Mia: por mi encantad

Priscilla: no no se puede haci que con estos cinturones les habisaran cuando hay un crimen tienen que brillar para ver si hay un crimen, a y por sierto esto sera solo por un año otro año no y otro año si entienden salteado

Matilda: y cuando sea el siguiente año nos van a cambiar de lugar

Atena: no tendran que quedarse hay

Grachi: pero vamos a seguir teniendo nuestros poderes

Iris: claro pero recuerden si no cumplen eso por un año se les quitan los poderes mañana sera la presentacion de ustedes hasi que bueno hasta mañana

En Retroville, En el Candy Bar

Jimmy: no puedo creer que Cindy me ayudo despues de las cosas que le dije

Libbi: Cindy es haci, en el fondo es bueno solo la tienes que conocer

Sheen: hasta yo sabia eso en realidad su relacion era muy rara

Carl: si el destino no los quiere juntar ya no sera la culpa de nadie

Cindy apurada a contarle a los chicos lo que les paso

Cindy: chicos devo de decirles algo

Libbi: Cindy no deberias estar en Hollywood

Cindy: no eske hay algo que deve contarles

Carl: dinoslo

Cindy recordo que las brujas del consejo dijeron si ella decia la verdad le quitavan los poderes hasi que no les conto

Cindy: que..., no voy a Hollywood porque no quiero quiero quedarme aca pero si voy a los Platinium musical, bueno chau me tengo que irr...

Jimmy: chicos creen que Cindy se fue por mi culpa

Shee: yo creo que si

Al dia siguiente en la noche las brujas se encargaron de hacer un estadio donde entran todas las personas del mundo para que vean quienes van a ser las super heroinas

Jimmy: donde estamos ?...

Sheen: nose solo aparecimos aqui

Carl: hasu mare todos los del planeta tierra estan aca

Libbi: miren el esenario

Iris: ola a todos somos las 3 brujas buardianas soy Iris, Priscilla y Atena les vamos a presentar a sus nuevas super heroinas, que les van a cantar para presentarse

I

¿Que pasa, de repente estoy bailando?

¿Que pasa conmigo, que esta cantando?

No puedo evitar, ni puedo controlar, el ritmo que me lleva ya me

Esta gustando.

Y este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos

¡Y empezó la diversión!

CORO:

Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar.

Todo es magia, este es el lugar que te hace bailar.

Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar.

Todo es magia, y de este hechizo,

¡Nadie puede escapar!

II

1, 2, 3 y...

Y tu los congelas.

Y tu te revelas

¡Hagan lo que quieran!

¡Que el ritmo nos lleva!

Este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos

¡Y empezó la diversión!

CORO:

Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar.

Todo es magia, este es el lugar que te hace bailar.

Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar.

Todo es magia, y de este hechizo,

¡Nadie puede escapar!

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Grachi: bueno yo soy Grachi voy a ser la super heroina de Retroville

Mia: yo soy Mia voy a ser la super heroina de Hollywood

Matil: yo soy Matilda la superheroina de China y Japon

Al dia siguiente en Retroville habian vuelto las clases era el 5° grado se secundaria Cindy decidio ir tarde como nadie, en la escuela

Jimmy: que raro que Cindy no halla llegado

Libbi: si y eso que a ella le gusta venir temprano

Sheen: miren hay viene

Cindy como ninguno de los dias habia venido con su cabello con rallos de color rosado y polo son tiras y un top ensima y un chor y con sapatillas

Jimmy en su mente : que bonita se ve Cindy

Libbi: wou mi amiga si que se arreglo

Cindy: ola chicos

Sheen: que te paso

Cindy: a hablan de mi pelo esque nose me imagine esto i me lo ise que les parece

Depronto Nick se hacerca: Te ves mas vonita que nunca Cindy

Cindy. hay Nick tu como siempre tan tierno y alagador (coqueteandole)

Toco la campana

Jimmy: ya es ora de ir a clases ( CON CELOS)

En el salon ya eran las 9:30 y el cinturon de Cindy brilla

Cindy: (no puede ser hay tengo que irme) profesora puedo ir a la emfermeria

P.: claro anda

Despues que Cindy habia salido del salon reviso su cinturon que le decia que tenia que ir al Candy Bar que lo estavan asaltando al toque Cindy uso sus poderes y se cambio con su traje de Grachi para que no la reconocieran

Grachi: detenganse hay criminales

Criminal: hay que miedo una chica disfrasada

Grachi le tiro un aptadon y un puñete y los conjelo y se los entrego a la policia, despues se dirigio a la escuela pero ya era hora de recreo

Libbi: Cindy que te paso porque estas sudando ya termino la clase

Cindy: sorri Libbi esque tube que ir aa..., la enfermeria y nada mas

Libbi: bueno oie Cindy en la tarde vamos a salir Jimmy, Sheen, Carl y yo queires venir

Cindy recordo que podia sonar su cinturon: sorri Libbi pero no puedo, todos los dias siguieron asi hasta que llego a la mitad del año, en la tarde en el Candy Bar estaban todos

Libbi: Cindy dinos porque te vas tanto te evades del colegio o que...

Cindy: chicos se los juro que yo quisiera decirles pero no puedo...

Jimmy: Cindy mira ya nisiquiera pasas tiempo con nosotros ya no te agradamos o que

Cindy: como no me van a agradar es que no puedo

Siguieron pasando los dias y llego al 8 mes faltava un mes para que se termine la tortura, Jimmy se comenzo a dar cuenta que cuando Grachi aparecia era el momento que Cindy no estava en el salon, el sito a Cindy para que hablara en el Candy Bar

Jimmy: Cindy ya se tu secreto

Cindy: cual secreto?...

Jimmy se le hacerca a Cindy al oido: que tu eres Grachi

Cindy: ¡al fin...! alguien lo sabe no podia soportar mas con esta angustia no se lo podia decir a nadie por un conjuro que me isieron las brujas pero tu adivinastes yo no te lo dije

Jimmy: entonces si eres conrason esos rayos que te habias echo en el cabello eran los msmos de Grachi

Cindy: sip y no sabes que feliz estoy que alguien lo sepa mas tu porque se que no vas a decir nada no…..

Jimmy: claro no se lo voy a decir a nadie, ademas te voy a ayudar co la justicia criminal me voy a construir un traje parecido al tullo

Cindy (lo abraza): gracias no sabes cuanto te lo voy a agradecer

Pasaron 4 meses y termino la tortura era el dia de decirle al mundo quien era las verdaderas superheroinas llego la noche y las brujas del consejo isieron aparecer un estadio jigante, en el esenario

Iris: ola a todos seguro nos recordaran hace 1 año tambien isimos aparecer esto

Atena: y llego la ora de saber

Priscilla: quienes son las super heroinas

I

¿Que pasa, de repente estoy bailando?

¿Que pasa conmigo, que esta cantando?

No puedo evitar, ni puedo controlar, el ritmo que me lleva ya me

Esta gustando.

Y este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos

¡Y empezó la diversión!

CORO:

Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar.

Todo es magia, este es el lugar que te hace bailar.

Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar.

Todo es magia, y de este hechizo,

¡Nadie puede escapar!

II

1, 2, 3 y...

Y tu los congelas.

Y tu te revelas

¡Hagan lo que quieran!

¡Que el ritmo nos lleva!

Este conjuro, dos gotitas de limón (de limón), unos rayitos

¡Y empezó la diversión!

CORO:

Magia, magia, te hace cantar, te hace bailar.

Todo es magia, este es el lugar que te hace bailar.

Magia, magia, te hace saltar, te hace gritar.

Todo es magia, y de este hechizo,

¡Nadie puede escapar!

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Maravillosamente Mágica, la vida es

Grachi: bueno ya saben la verdad yo soy Cindy Vortex

Mia: yo soy Betty pero me gusta el nombre Mia

Matilda yo soy Matilda y me llamo Maria

A la mañana siguiente era dia de escuela todos los alumnos estaban esperando que Cindy o Grachi se aparecieran, ya eran las 7:30 faltaba media hora para que sea la hora de colegio, en el estacionamiento aparecio Cindy abrio la puerta de la escuela con un conjuro

Cindy: Ola a Todos

Todos: Cindy me das tu autografo, te tomas un autografo conmigo

Cindy: esperen les voy a dar autografo y fotos pero con cunjuros asi que dejenme aser mi conjuro y ya okey aver " camiseta sin sudar que tengan fotos y autografos ya "

Depronto todos tenian autografos y fotos con Grachi, toco la campana y en el salon Jimmy le estava mandando notas a Cindy

Jimmy: Cindy se que no es tan pronto pero te queria invitar al candy bar para pedirte algo

Cindy: claro saliendo del colegio

Toco la campana del recreo y despues toco para que regresaran a clases ya faltava 30 minutos para que acabara el colegio cuando depronto periodistas y camarografos aparecieron en el salon y con ellos venia Jorge Gauma el productor

Jorge: Cindy ya que no quisistes gravar ya savemos todos porque por tu magia ahora te pido que venga s a Los Platinium Musical Wordl que dices vienes

Cindy: claro entonces mañana viajo

Jorge : en realidad tendrias que viajar ahorita

Cindy (mirando a Jimmy) : estas seguro que ahorita no puede ser mañana

Jorge: que dices

Cindy: esta bien vamos

Jorge Gauma y Cindy se fueron y a la hora de salida todos se fueron al Candy Bar Jimmy se veiaha triste

Libbi: Jimmy que te pasa

Jimmy: esque a esta ora si Cindy no se uviera ido yo le ubiera pedido que fuese mi novia

Sheen: pero prefirio irse pero no le ibvas a decir que no se fuera

Carl: eso ya seria desalmado Cindy hace un año estava emocionada por ir

Libbbi: y se le vino la oportunidad no le podia decir que no

Jimmy: creo que tienen razon

Sheen: ademas te aseguro que Cindy va a volver

Pasaron los dias y llego el dia de los Platinium Musical Wordl en la noche en el escenario

Cindy: ola como estan todos capas me conocen como Grachi les voy a cantar una cancion con la cual se van a sorprender

Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street

Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet

I'm just trying to make it in America

Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt

Faded 1985 from a Stones concert

And I'm dying to make in America

And I'm singing the words to my favorite song

With the rag top down and my glasses on

And I'm driving straight through America

I wanna taste the sun

Baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that im not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Yeah baby I need the ocean

And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I want to make it in America

Make it in America

I can see my star sunset and vine

Gonna carve my name in the Hollywood sign

Yeah I gotta, gotta make it in America

See me wearin a smile, even if I'm broke

I'll be singing the words from a song I wrote

And I called it make it in America

I wanna taste the sun

Baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

I can feel the sweat dripping down my face

I can hear my heart as it starts to race

Yeah sometimes this worlds such a lonely place

If I just push on I know that

I wanna taste the sun

Baby I'm born to run

I got a feeling that I'm not the only one

I, I wanna show some skin

Baby I need the ocean

And you can stop me now I've got my heart in motion

I wanna make it in America

Make it in America

Pasaron los dias Cindy ahora vivia como Millonaria en un Pen House

Cindy: que me pasa que me falta ahora soy famosa iper popular lo que siempre quise pero creo que me devo de ir a Retroville para volver a ser la novia de Jimmy

Cindy ya avia llegado a Retroville dejo sus cosas en su casa y lo primero que iso es hablar con Sam para que ella cantara sabiendo que Jimy, Carl, Libbi y Sheen estavan ahi la ivan a escuchar, Sam acepto y le dio el microfono para cantar, comenzo la musica y los chicos fueron a ver quien cantava:

Uuuuuh

Uhuuuh

Maldito el día en que te encontre eh

la hora en que te miré eh eh eh

entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida

me equivoqué eh eh

Yo no queria y acepté eh

por un ratito te guarde eh eh

yo no soy adorable

tu eres insoportable eh eh eh

CORO

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar

no te soporto es la verdad

porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar

en mi zapato al caminar

somos un caso muy real

pero te quiero yo te quiero

En la política y la fe eh

no congeniamos ya lo se eh eh

yo como carne roja tu sólo comos hojas

y pensé eh...

CORO(x2)

Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar

no te soporto es la verdad

porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar

en mi zapato al caminar

somos un caso muy real

pero te quiero yo te quiero

Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh

tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh

eres tan vulnerable,tan tierno tan besable

siempre te amaré

Cindy va corriendo don Jimmy y le da un beso, despues de eso ellos se van al parque de Retroville agarrados de la mano

Jimmy: pense que ya nunca volverias

Cindy: claro que iva a regresar solo que estava esperando que pasara mi concierto por todo Hollywood y ya que ya avia pasado decidi volver y lo primero que ise fue venir aca a cantarte esa cancion

Jimmy: siemrpe te amare y siempre lo are

Cindy: y yo igual, eso que nuestro amor comenzo peleando y mira ahora

Jimmy: tenemos un verdadero amor

Finn...


End file.
